User talk:Gemnist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NaruSaku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 16:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! -Gasp- You're the exact 5th person to get the badge for making 5 edits on articles. I'm pretty sure you're the 100th the join the wiki, too (Though I'm not too sure on that one). Anyways... I just thought I'd point that out, haha. I'm glad to see a new editor with awesome edits around here. Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']] [[User:Yuri Bara|'Bara']] Your Edits in the NaruHina Page Hi Gemnist, I just wanna tell you that sorry I remove your edit in the NaruHina page (in the "Part I section"). The reason I remove it because that moment was not in the manga so it should be in the "Filler - Part I" section. Any moments that is not from the manga should be in the "Filler section". Besides that, that moment was already written in the "Filler - Part I" by someone long time ago. I hope you understand. That all. Anyway, welcome to wiki ^_^ Removed Edition Hello Gemnist. I'm here to inform that I removed your last edit ("potentially meaning have feelings for") on the NaruSaku article because it does not followed the Manual of Style rule that stated that personal opinions or supositions are not allowed in the Their Relationship section of their article. Please remember to read the Local Policies and the Manual of Style before editing. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you. [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] The evidence in NaruSaku page Hi, I was wondering if you are the one who add, "Sakura has been shown to get angry and yell at people who insult Naruto, such as Sai and even Sasuke, who was her crush." and "From Naruto's perspective, the relationship is like Jiraiya's with Tsunade and Obito's with Rin, in that the male is in love with his female teammate despite the female's obsessive interest in another man." in the NaruSaku page evidence section? If it is, Source Can I know which chapter Sakura yells at Sai and Sasuke when they insult Naruto? I don't remember Sakura yells at Sasuke before and I also don't remember Sai insult Naruto before (except for the part when he call Naruto small dick but Sakura didn't yells at Sai when he call Naruto that). Not just that part, you didn't source a lot of the evidence you add too. Remember to add the source at every evidence in the references so the viewers can know which chapter it is from. If you don't know how to source, here. If it is confused you, you can message me in my talk page by sending me the chapters so I can help you source it. An evidence being remove Can I know which chapter mentions Tsunade likes Orochimaru? It is true that NaruSaku relationship can be compared with ObiRin since Obito did like Rin while she like Kakashi (Naruto like Sakura while she like Sasuke). I only know Jiraiya like Tsunade but I didn't know Tsunade like Orochimaru. I thought Tsunade's boyfriend is Dan? I don't think JiraTsun relationship can be compared with NaruSaku since it is never mention Tsunade like Orochimaru. Besides that, I remove this NaruSaku compare thing from the evidence section because the couple compare with others shouldn't be in the evidence section because the evidence section is about the proves of the couple moment in the manga (Eg from SasuIno page: Revealed in the beginning of the series, Ino was shown to have feelings for Sasuke) and also the information from the databook about the couple (Eg from SasuIno page: Both Sasuke and Ino were both the top students in their Ninja Academy; Yamanaka Ino ranking 1st, while Uchiha Sasuke ranking 2nd). Also remember databook quotes are not allowed in the evidence section (Databook quotes are should be add in the quotes section). Evidence section is not trivia section but don't worry. You are not the only one who is confused about the evidence section. When I am first editing here, I thought the evidence section is like a trivia section too. Openings/Endings Section in NaruSaku page Hi, I am here to tell you that I have remove the Naruto Shippuden ending 2 and ending 3. Because Ending 2 Ending 2 is just a sceneshot from the Naruto OVA so it is not allowed (unless the sceneshot is different from the OVA). Example, Naruto Shippuden Ending 12. The scene of Sasuke leaving the village in ending 12 is different from the anime. Another example, Naruto Shippden Opening 15 and Naruto Shippuden Ending 29. NaruHina holding hands moments in opening 15 and ending 29 is not the same as in the anime. Ending 3 Ending 3 have nothing to do with NaruSaku actually. It's just a scene that Naruto and Sakura want to attack Sai. What can be add in the Openings/Endings section? Here are the rules for the "Opening/Ending" section. The "Opening/Ending" section is about the interaction/moments of the pairing in the "Opening/Ending" song. Of course, it doesn't have to be romantic but as long as: *Only the pairing in the Opening/Ending. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 6. There is no other characters besides Naruto and Sasuke in the ending. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 17 (2nd Version). There is no other characters in ending except Naruto and Sakura. *Characters can be seen in the "Opening/Ending" song but the pairing shown out more than other characters. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 21. Other characters appear in this ending but NaruHina and SasuSaku appear more. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 31. SasuNaru appear more than Konoha 11 and Team Taka. *There is an interaction/moments between the pairing just like in the anime, movies, OVAs etc (but remember the scene must not be the same as in the anime, movies, OVAs etc) **Example: Naruto Shippden Opening 15 and Naruto Shippuden Ending 29. NaruHina holding hands. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 12. The scene of Sasuke leaving the village. *The lyrics of the "Opening/Ending" song refers or relate to the pairing. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 7. This ending dediceted to Asuma and Kurenai's relationship. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 14. The lyrics refers to Sakura's feeling for Sasuke. *A scene in the "Opening/Ending" about the pairing. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Opening 9. Sakura is shown to shed a tear when the camera focuses onto Sasuke's image. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Opening 12. Naruto and Sakura are seen walking together through the village, thinking about Sasuke. That all. Pictures Hi, Genmist. I see you have added some picture in the NaruSaku/Galleries page. I am here to tell you that I have to remove those pictures from the page because we are not allowed to add pictures that put all manga moments in one picture in this wiki. We only add pictures/pages from the manga. You can also add coloured pictures/pages from the manga but make sure that the pictures/pages is originally coloured (like the pages in Chapter 700). I hope you understand.